


Oropher's fall

by xxclmxx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, Song Lyrics, Song: You Give Love a Bad Name (Bon Jovi), dont kill me ghost of tolkien fuck, hope i dont get yelled at by bon jovi, my cat just fell down the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxclmxx/pseuds/xxclmxx
Summary: song fic about Oropher's death
Kudos: 4





	Oropher's fall

**Author's Note:**

> hope i don't get yelled at by the ghost of tolkien

An angel’s smile is what you sell  
You promised me heaven, then put me through hell

Gil-Galad looked on with a look of pure and utter dread. He had heard his soldiers whispers but he didn’t think there was any truth in their words.

Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can’t break free

Oropher thought he was doing the right thing. He had seen a signal, but alas it was fake. It was just as well he figured it out, even if he was too late, or else he and his people would have died thinking it was in vain.

Oh, oh, you’re a loaded gun  
Oh, oh, there’s nowhere to run 

The orcs had the Silvans surrounded, in minutes they would all be dead. But they kept fighting. For they were hardy and valent even though their armer was little more than leather tunics. Oropher himself wasn’t wearing armour for he had given it to his son. But, Thranduil Oropherion was not going to wear any armour if his adar and people weren’t wearing any. 

No one can save me  
The damage is done

Somewhere in front of Oropher, a lone orc stood with an arrow notched into his bow. Oropher blissfully unaware about this new development, was busy trying to get over to his struggling son. 

Shot through the heart

The arrow was realised.

And you’re to blame

The orc let out a mighty roar as the arrow hit it’s target, King Oropher of Greenwood the Great. 

Darlin’ you give love a bad name

Thranduil watched on in horror before he pounced on the lone orc and struck him down with a clean blow to the neck.


End file.
